


Butterfly kisses

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Mcdanno is there but not the main focus, but not really a songfic, butterfly kisses, i guess, supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny's point of view on Grace growing up.





	Butterfly kisses

Sitting beside the crappy pull out bed, looking at his daughter, he can’t help but smile. She’s giggling madly at the story he just told her. He leans over and kisses her forehead.

“Time to sleep now”

This brings a pout to her face but she wriggles down into the comforter. She pulls him in and covers his face in tiny pecks. He sputters, and she grins.

“Butterfly kisses Danno. So you won’t be sad anymore.”

He hugs her close.

“Thanks monkey, I feel better already”

Later when Grace is asleep he curses Rachel again for moving them to this pineapple infested hellhole. He should have stayed in Jersey is what she tells him on a regular basis but that wasn’t an option. He couldn’t live without his daughter. With everything they did wrong they at least got something right, Gracie was the best thing to come out of their failed marriage. 

 

******

 

Steve gave them a night at the Hilton and a free pass to swim with the dolphins. Looking at Gracie’s smiling face he knows he can’t thank his partner enough.

“Danno! Look Danno, it’s a real life dolphin!”

He nods and smiles.

“I see monkey, be careful. They have teeth!”

She laughs and with her the trainer as well.

“Your daddy is silly, Sem would never bite”

The blonde trainer pats the dolphin, and gestures for Danny to join them. He does, diving under and picking up Grace letting her drop back into the water with a splash. Her laughter stays with him for the rest of the weekend.  

  
  


*****

 

A loud bang wakes him up, he squints at the alarm clock, not really registering the time. He hears another bang and he realises it’s coming from inside his apartment. He’s in cop mode in an instant. Soundlessly grabbing his gun from inside his night-stand drawer, straining his ears to determine where the sound is coming from exactly. He stealthy makes his way towards the noise.

“Shhhh you’ll wake him up uncle Steve”

“Well he needs to be awake in a minute anyway, and it’s better if he’s been awake a few minutes otherwise he’s just going to be a grumpy bat.”

He lowers his gun when he hears Grace’s tinkling laughter through the door. Walking back to his room he deposits his gun back into the drawer and picks up a shirt from the ground. He sniffs it, not rank and still a hint of detergent, shrugging he pulls it over his head.

Walking back out into the hallway he closes the door with a little more force than usual. He grins when he hears a wild scramble from the kitchen. As he walks towards the frantic sounds a dishevelled Steve runs out into the hall.

“Hi Danno, uhm Danny, D. Right, uh, you should probably go back to bed. Because uh well, I think you might just find yourself with a surprise.”

“Really Steven? A surprise?”

A cupboard is loudly slammed and another giggle is heard.

“Yeah Danno, go back to bed!”

Grace’s voice is full of laughter and impatience. So he gives his partner a once over and turns on his heel going back to bed. He sits against the headboard and rearranges the covers around his body. Grace appears in the doorway a minute later, holding a big tray that is being supported by Steve standing behind her. They walk up to the bed and carefully set the tray on his legs.

“What is this? Huh monkey? Did I miss a special day?”

He looks down at the tray. It’s filled with a slice of toast covered in a thick layer of jam, a croissant that’s sucking up spilled juice, a bowl of fresh fruit, a yogurt cup, a steaming coffee mug and a pink frosted cupcake.

“I know it looks messy but I did everything on my own! Uncle Steve only helped me with the coffee and the juice.”

“It looks perfect. I love it”

He picks up the toast and takes a big bite out of it.

It’s burned to a crisp, but the jam masked it. He mmms and grabs the juice, taking a deep gulp. He grimaces, pineapple. He should have known Steve would sneak that in.

“He helped you with the juice huh?”

Steve is trying to hold his laughter and fails miserably. Danny motions for them to join him on the bed.

“Come on help me eat all this, there is more than enough.”

 

*****

 

Danny is pacing the living room, his baby girl is going on a date. A date! With a boy! Sure he knew Will and he’s a good kid but this would be their first date without a chaperone. He looks at Steve and has to suppress the urge to scream. How can he be so calm?! Steve, who is sitting on the couch with Charlie plastered to his side. He’s carefully cleaning his gun and doesn’t seem fazed at all. Steve pauses his cleaning to look up at Danny.

“She’s sixteen Danno. She’s smart and strong, you have to trust in that.”

Danny sighs.

“Why are you the voice of reason? Huh? It’s not her I don’t trust I just .. I don’t know. It bothers me is all”

A car pulls into the driveway. Grace comes out of her room, just as Will knocks on the door. Steve jumps up and opens the door.

“Uncle Steve”

“Hey buddy, you’re ready for this? Because it’s okay to stay in. We’ll watch a movie and Danny can make popcorn”

Will comes in and looks past him at Grace.

“Hi uncle Danny. Wow Grace you look amazing.”

The teens only have eyes for each other as they walk out the door. Danny narrows his eyes at the closed door. Seconds later Grace hurries back in. She gives Danny a kiss on the cheek.

“See you tonight, I love you.”

She skips over to Steve and gives him a kiss as well, ruffling Charlie’s hair she gives Steve a look.

“Really? The cleaning your gun cliche? You’re worse than Danno.”

Steve shrugs and smiles at her. She shakes her head at him and walks out. 

 

*****

 

Danny enters the room, Grace is standing in front of a mirror. Her white wedding dress is gorgeous. There are white flowers pinned in her hair. God, she looks so much like Rachel. He stands there, just staring at her. Steve pushes him into the room. Grace turns around, she smiles at them and twirls.

“What do you think of the dress?”

Danny swallows thickly, his eyes burn. He can feel the reassuring pressure of Steve’s hand on his back and he takes a deep breath.   


“Danno? Are you alright?”

“Yeah monkey, I’m fine. You look beautiful.”

She walks over to him.

“You’re not fine. Tell me what you’re thinking”

“I don’t know .. I just feel like I’m losing my baby girl”

He can’t help the tears that are threatening to spill. Grace tears up as well.

“Dad, stop crying. You’ll ruin my make-up”   


He smiles and shakes his head. Grace pulls him in with both hands and covers his face with tiny pecks.

“Butterfly kisses, now stop being sad”

She turns to Steve and gives him a hug. He smiles at her, kissing her cheek.

“I love you Gracie, you look gorgeous. I’ll see you in a bit”

Steve gives Danny a look and a kiss on his way out of the room. Grace picks up her bouquet and holds out her arm.

“Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it’s just about time.” 

 

Fin

 

([Based on this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwlAdEnT-do))

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Butterfly kisses and it just screamed Danny at me. So I wrote this and I think It came out pretty okay. :) I had no beta and English is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
